The present disclosure relates to a shielded connector.
A shielded connector is known which is connected to a multi-stranded shielded cable which has a plurality of signal lines in which conductors in which a plurality of wires are twisted are covered with insulative sheath layers (for example, refer to JP-A-6-223909 and JP-A-2001-332356).
For example, a shielded connector disclosed in JP-A-2001-332356 includes a plurality of terminals which are connected to signal lines which are exposed at the end of a shielded cable, an insulator body (inner housing) which accommodates and holds these terminals, a shielding metal cover (a shield shell and a shield shell cover) which covers the outside of the insulator body and all the exposed parts of the electric wire connecting parts of the terminals and the signal lines, and an insulative cover housing (outer housing) which is attached to the outside of the shielding metal cover.
The above shielding metal cover has, for example, a pair of U-shaped cover bodies which are engaged with each other. A barrel part (caulking part) which caulks and clamps the shielding layer of the shielded cable is adjacently provided at the back end of one of the U-shaped cover bodies (shield shell). The insulator body into which the terminals connected to the signal lines are accommodated and held is attached to one of the U-shaped cover bodies, and after the shielding layer of the shielded cable is caulked and clamped by the barrel part, two side plates of the other U-shaped cover body (shield shell cover) are assembled by being piled up from the outside of two side plates of the one of the U-shaped cover bodies to form the shielding rectangular pipe-like body.
That is, after the shielding layer of the shielded cable is caulked and clamped by the barrel part of the shield shell, the exposed parts of the signal lines near the caulking part are covered by the shield shell cover, so that all of the exposed parts of the electric wire connecting parts of the terminals which are accommodated and held in the inner housing and the signal lines can be covered by the shielding metal cover, and a shielded connector having a good shielding performance can be obtained.
When the shielded connector is downsized, it is highly desired to control the size of the shielding metal cover. Therefore, the two side plates of the shield shell cover which are assembled by being piled up from the outside of the two side plates of the shield shell are desirable to be assembled by being piled up from the inside of the two side plates of the shield shell. Thus, it is necessary to reduce the width of the inner housing to be smaller than the interval between the two side plates of the shield shell to a degree that the two side plates of the shield shell cover can enter.
However, if the inner housing is smaller than the shield shell to a degree of the two side plates of the shield shell cover, when the shielding layer of the shielded cable is caulked with the barrel part before the shield shell cover is attached, the inner housing might produce a shake inside the shield shell. If a shake of the inner housing occurs at the time of the caulking operation, the precision of the caulking may be reduced.